Extra Sense
by musicwolf7
Summary: So, I'm thinking... Heroes and villians with extra senses... Those have downsides, you know? What happens when they feel a little off? Well, Johann's having an off night after spending the day as Dell Rusk. Wondering from experience. Just something inspired by insomnia. Rated T because I seem to rate everything T, even when there doesn't seem to be a need.


Musicwolf7: Hey, how's it going? I'm sitting here with my own insomnia and I get this idea, right? I've got SPD, which is a neurological disorder that affects the senses... Making them rather acute rather often. Sometimes it's cool... Sometimes it's a little much. And I think, hey, all these super heroes and villains with extra senses... They gotta have the downsides too, right? So, here's a prompt... It's a one shot, unless anyone gets excited and wants it to continue... I have no clue where it would go though. Please enjoy.

P.S. This takes place when the Red Skull is running around as Dell Rusk. Also, I chose Mozart for a specific reason. Anyone who can tell me why gets a free virtual chocolate chip cookie. :D

Also… I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I seem to be making a lot of them lately as I've been trying to get back into the flow of fiction writing.

Extra Sense

Johann sighed, sitting down at his desk late in the evening. His whole plan was seemingly going off without a hitch, so far. He grimaced at the feel of the artificial mask rubbing against his face and in irritation he pulled it off, before wincing at the obnoxiously bright fluorescent lights. He stood up and walked across the room and reached for the light switch only to notice his hands where trembling slightly.

Annoyed, Johann turned the lights down and sighed softly. Now, if it wasn't for that insufferable revolving fan above him and the buzz of the lights even on low, it might have been peaceful in the office.

There was a booming knock on the door, almost sending the Red Skull out of his remaining skin, before he frowned.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," came Winter Soldier's voice from behind the wood.

Johann nodded and opened the door.

"Would you like some coffee, sir?"

"No, thank you. I'll get it myself," said Johann, untrusting of his lackey, even if he was under his control.

Johann started to walk past him and stopped, hesitating as he was unsure of which way the Winter Soldier would move. Bucky stepped to his right and Johann followed, almost walking right into him.

Angered, Johann pushed past him and stalked down the hallway, not worrying about his appearance. The building would be empty this late anyway.

He made his way to the break room and began to fix coffee and paused once it was brewing, wondering if he wanted any as the usually pleasant, but at the moment nauseating smell assaulted him, filling his senses. Groaning, Johann turned the pot off and didn't realize as his hand brushed it that he burned himself until it started itching as it healed.

He flopped down in a chair and found himself unable to get comfortable.

Cursing his luck he turned around to find the Winter Soldier watching him with hollow eyes. Slightly creeped out, Johann scowled at him.

"What do you want?" He demanded abrasively, trying to ignore the headache that was coming on.

He said something that sounded to Johann like complete gibberish and the German stood there and starred at him for a moment, trying to piece together what he had heard.  
"Did you just ask me about _Barnaby Rudge_?" Johann asked mildly, confused.

"I asked if I should pay the rent," said the Winter Soldier, unphased due to his current mental condition.

Johann blinked and shook his head furiously, wondering where he had heard '_Barnaby Rudge'_ out of 'pay the rent'.

"I... Suppose that would be a good idea..." Johann agreed, raising an eyebrow.

Winter Soldier nodded and headed out of the room. It sounded to Johann like he deliberately slammed the door as loud as possible, but he knew this couldn't be.

Growling, Johann looked around, winced at the lighting in this room, and left it, deciding to retire to his quarters.

He went and retrieved his mask and reluctantly put it back on and headed for home. The cars and the freeway sounded horrible, making his ears ache and jarring his teeth as he chose to walk rather then deal with the motion of riding. He tripped twice over his own feet, and looked defensively at the strange expressions passersby gave him each time.

Once he had reached his apartment he unlocked the door and entered, not bothering to turn the light on, shut the door as quietly as possible behind him, checked the lock a few times, and then tore off his mask as fast as possible.

Feeling like he could finally breathe Johann dropped down on his bed. After laying there trying every position he could think of in an attempt to get comfortable, he gave up. His mind was currently running at top speed, but his thoughts didn't seem focused, unless they concentrated on one or two subjects.

He got up with another groan and turned on his stereo. The soothing sounds of Mozart's _Requiem _flowed from the speakers and Johann settled down in his chair with a deep sigh. Tomorrow, he reflected, would be another day, but tonight, he allowed his focus to rest on the music, the only sound that wasn't annoying him. He lost himself in it, unaware of his surroundings until the sun started to rise.

~ A little Charles Dickens/Monty Python reference up top... Thinking of the Bookshop Sketch for some reason. Eh, whatever. It fit, right?


End file.
